The Stuff of Fantasies
by HettyBobcat
Summary: Sweet smut between Rod and Nicky. Rod breaks his leg and Nicky feels compelled to "play nurse" until he's healthy again. But as usual, Nicky says the wrong thing, which leads to an apology which leads to... well, just read it. :


The Stuff of Fantasies:

Rod/Nicky fanfic

Rated M!

Obligatory legal mumbo-jumbo – Rod, Nicky, and Avenue Q do not belong to me. I am using these characters without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes.

Nicky fumbled with the lock on the worn wooden door. The loose, brass handle jiggled noisily as the green-skinned man tried to pull the key from the lock roughly. The door swung open to the old apartment, fixed up so nice and neat. Nicky stepped in, gesturing inwards as his roommate, Rod, hobbled in on crutches. The blue-skinned man furrowed his brow and grumbled as he made his way into the living room.

"Now the doctor said to keep my foot elevated and still, so I'm going to go lay down on the bed." Rod announced, keeping his cast-clad, broken leg crooked at the knee to keep it from dragging the ground. Nicky walked after him, moving past to push the bedroom door wide.

"Do you want me to bring the tv in here?" Nicky asked, eager to please.

"No Nicky. Just bring me my books. I'd prefer to read than watch television anyway." Rod punched his pillow a couple of times, fluffing it behind him as he sat stiffly on his mattress. Nicky rushed out of the room, returning with a small stack of thick hardback books and laid them along side his friend.

Rod ran his hands over the lightly textured cloth that bound the stiff tomes, choosing one to pass the time. Nicky stood awkwardly aside, tapping his fists against his leg. He felt the overwhelming need to be helpful but he didn't know what to do, didn't know how much to offer. It was only a broken leg. But it was enough to earn Rod a trip to the ER and a week off from work.

"Do you want some soup?" Nicky asked at length.

Rod looked up from his reading. He had purposely been avoiding Nicky's stare but the question gave him license to pay attention to the other man in the room. Those puppy-dog eyes of rich brown under those lashes, too dark and thick to be a man's – he was beautiful, in a scruffy kind of way. Rod sighed.

"Nicky. I'm not sick. I don't have a cold. I have a broken leg. You don't have to make me soup in bed." Rod stopped a moment and patted his stomach. "But if you're hungry, I'm hungry too. I guess a little lunch is in order."

Nicky smiled and turned with a thumbs-up before leaving the room. Rod sighed again, returning to his reading. Less than 10 minutes later, Nicky pushed the bedroom door open with his back, both hands clutching unsteadily to a rattling tray holding two bowls. Nicky slid onto the foot of the bed, carefully placing the tray down without touching rod's right leg or any of his books. The red-haired banker adjusted his glasses, closed his book, and set it aside.

"Soup's on!" Nicky chirped with a smile. Rod smiled too and held out his hand to take a bowl. Alphabet soup. Adorable. Nicky scooted further up, pushing the books out of his way. He picked up the spoon and blew gently on the contents before placing the utensil at the gateway that was Rod's mouth, awaiting permission to enter. Nicky smirked. Rod scowled. "Open up, Roddy." Nicky cooed.

"Nicky, I told you I'm not sick. I don't need to be waited on."

The roommate scooted closer, touching the tip of the spoon to Rod's lips until he opened up and took a bite, thinking that would satisfy the other but, no. Nicky dipped the spoon again in the red broth, drawing it up to his mouth and blowing gently, keeping his eyes squarely on Rod's. The bed-ridden man unconsciously licked his lips, desiring more than the soup his friend was offering.

Nicky presented the spoon once again. This time Rod took it without argument. The action was repeated, eyes locked and Rod could feel his breathing becoming shallow, his cheeks flushing. He leaned in closer and closer, taking spoonful after spoonful of soup, hand-fed by the love of his life.

"I'm playing nurse today." Nicky commented, taking his thumb and wiping the corner of Rod's mouth, eliciting the slightest of gasps.

"Like, Florence Nightingale?" Rod dared to ask. It was a loaded question but he was fairly sure he could twist it to something less leading if need-be. Nicky thought for a moment as if he were truly considering the concept. He chuckled good-naturedly, grabbing the back of Rod's head and knocking their foreheads together in a rough, guy-friend kind of way.

"I dunno. I could always close my eyes and pretend you're a chick." Nicky grinned.

Embarrassed, Rod crossed his arms and glared off to the side, grumbling under his breath and without thinking "Hmph, I wouldn't want to do it if you were thinking of someone else."

Nicky laughed again jokingly. "Oh yeah, I bet you'd just love to do it with someone like me!"

Rod closed his eyes, still grimacing, still crossing his arms. He turned his head a little further away.

"Aw, Rod, come on! I was just playing." Nicky tried to comfort Rod's sudden and perplexing bad mood, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing about! Rod's lip pouted involuntarily. "Aw Rod." Nicky brought a hand up comfortingly. He still wasn't sure what he did wrong but what ever it was, he felt bad for it.

Rod tried to shrug away from Nicky's touch.

"Wh-what's wrong, Rod? What's the matter?" Nicky brought his other hand up, not touching but sort of corralling his friend, unsure what he should do. Rod's reddening cheeks told Nicky the smaller man was probably about to shed tears but was trying to hide the fact. "Rod, seriously buddy! What's the matter? What did I do?" he finally placed a hand on either shoulder, right at the base of the neck. He slid one hand up and into Rod's red hair, scratching there comfortingly. Rod wasn't sure he could take that kind of intimate touch. Not after the moment he had before and certainly not after Nicky's casual yet hurtful words. He put his arms up, trying to pry Nicky away, but his perplexed friend fought against Rod's weak attempt, bringing both palms to either side of Rod's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. Forehead to forehead, Rod could feel Nicky's hot breath on his mouth and he wanted so much to open up to claim those gaping lips. But he maintained his angered expression, eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"What's the matter with you, Rod? What did I do this time?" Nicky asked. Rod tried to squirm away but Nicky roughly held him in place. Pushed beyond the point of silence, Rod opened his mouth.

"Get your hands off of me, Nicholas. Why would you want to touch me, anyway?"

"What?"

"If you'd have to close your eyes and pretend I'm a chick…"

"What? That bothered you? Why would…" but Nicky stopped before finishing the question. He recalled Rod's comment directly after his own about not wanting it if he was thinking about someone else. "Rod, buddy…" Nicky cut himself off again. They still sat pressed roughly forehead to forehead, Nicky's hands began to knead at the sides of Rod's head, fingers raking through his hair. The red-haired man's visage softened from an angry scowl to a pitiful pout.

Nicky's eyes were fiery and intense and his shoulders rose and fell with his now hard breathing. He wasn't sure what he was doing or what he was feeling. The prospect of being loved by someone he had lived with for years, combined with the aching need of a man too long involuntarily-celibate, and topped off with the subtle taboo of male to male affection was a heady brew indeed. He lightly ghosted his lips across his friend's. Rod's breath hitched in shock. A tiny whine from Rod followed the too-brief action.

"Let me know if you want me." Nicky whispered, nipping again at the other man's lips who tried in vain to get more. Nicky pulled away, smiling at Rod's needful motions. "Tell me."

"Nicky, if I tell you, will you promise not to break my heart?"

The green complexioned man stopped his joking. He replaced a hand on Rod's check, petting it sweetly. Nicky felt an emotion swell within his chest. He caressed the other's brow and kissed his forehead. "I promise not to break your heart."

Rod leaned forward as best as he could, given the injury that forced him to keep his leg straight and still on the bed. Gripping his friend's sweatshirt, he pulled the dark-haired man as close as he could and hugged him, breathed him in, quenching a desperate thirst for this he'd had as long as he could remember. "Nicky, I love you." He whispered into his chest. "I want you."

Given the situation, Nicky had to admit, that by this point he was vaguely expecting the words, or at least anticipating them to some extent. But even still, he could not have begun to brace himself adequately for the force of the spoken sentiment. "I want you too, Rod." He replied, but it wasn't necessary. His actions spoke louder than words. Nicky hungrily seized possession of Rod's lips, pouring as much passion into every kiss as was possible. Rod pushed right back, every trace of shyness vanquished in that moment.

The two tore at each others clothes, trying awkwardly to undress each other but stubbornly refusing to pause their kissing to accomplish anything. Roving hands moved up and down each other's bodies. Nicky threw a leg over Rod's lap, effectively straddling the other, pushing him down under him. It was an unintentional show of dominance on Nicky's part, but the message was clear enough – I'll be in charge this evening. Rod submitted easily, not protesting at all as Nicky ripped Rod's dress-shirt open, buttons flying this way and that. Without hesitation, Nicky applied his mouth to a nipple, pinching the bud between his teeth and tongue, then sucking and licking and teasing. Finger and thumb toyed with the other. Rod arched his back and squealed in ecstasy.

The two started an unconscious grinding rhythm. Their hard members painfully restrained in their fastened clothes. Nicky groaned as he dry-humped his best friend. "I want you. I want you, Rod. I want you." Nicky panted breathlessly over and over. He found himself fumbling with the other man's pants. Rod started to assist but Nicky managed, tugging the trousers just low enough to allow Rod's erection to spring up, unbound.

The cool air on his hot flesh made Rod suck in a hissing breath. Nicky tugged his own britches low, exposing himself to the other man. Driven by a force far beyond his control, Nicky resumed pressing himself against his friend, rubbing their phalluses over one another, smashing them between their bodies. Panting, the two of them continued to kiss.

Rod was elated. He focused on every sensation, every sound, every sight. He had never seen Nicky's face in the throws of passion and he felt it was an image he could never get enough of. His best friend – his straight best friend – was glassy-eyed and flushed-cheeked, dipping his tongue down to lick and suck the sensitive areas behind Rod's jaw. Rod moaned dissonantly at the soft sucking on his neck. He raised his hands to tangle his fingers in the mess of Nicky's dark brown hair.

The red-haired man craned his neck, throwing his head back, giving Nicky full access.

"Yes." Rod whispered, impassioned amidst the moans and squeaks. Nicky turned his attention to Rod's ear, breathing a heavy growl into it before running his tongue around the convoluted frame. Rod gasped, tightening his grip in his lover's hair.

"I want to make love to you." Nicky murmured softly, accentuating his statement by increasing the pressure he was putting into his pelvic movements. The words alone had earned Nicky a sweet sigh from the lips of his partner but the thrust and grind won him a feral noise. Rod pulled Nicky's face to his, lips crushing against each other. He voraciously attacked using tongue and teeth, biting Nicky's bottom lip, letting the swollen flesh slip from his grip only to go after it again, sucking and licking.

"I want you to fuck me so bad, Nicky." Rod uttered through the passionate display. "But we can't."

"Why not?" Nicky asked, unconvinced, as he resumed work on Rod's neck.

"My leg."

Nicky started to protest before he remembered. It was true. It posed a big problem. It was a fresh break and it was sensitive and sore. He wouldn't be able to hardly move the leg at all! Nicky groaned in dismay. "I have an idea," he offered. Before Rod could say anything, Nicky removed himself from atop his roommate, sitting himself beside the other male on the bed. He stole a long, deep, passionate kiss before ducking his head into the other's lap. Rod threw his head back, both surprised and enraptured. All his life, all he wanted was Nicky. And now, under these most unusual circumstances, his best friend had his mouth – that mouth that told goofy jokes, smiled easily, laughed often, and belonged to that childishly innocent man – wrapped sinfully around Rod's cock.

He didn't last long. Unsure what he should say, and probably not having the cognitive functioning at the time to implement warning procedures anyway, he shot into his friend's mouth. Caught off guard, Nicky pulled away with a strangled choke. He gripped the shaft firmly, pumping it until Rod was spent; the white, hot liquid running down over Nicky's fist.

"Now me," Nicky said with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand. Leaning over, Rod eagerly engulfed the entirety of his friend's package. It was thick and hard and smooth. He settled into a slow pace, manipulating his tongue in small, slow circles as he went.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn," Nicky whined and gasped. He hadn't felt anything that good ever! He tried to last longer, tried to think of different things to keep the feeling going as long as he could, but it was hard to focus on other things when this moment and this event were his entire world. The pleasure built to a peak and his muscles clenched tight, shooting his seed into Rod's waiting throat. Nicky's body doubled over, pulling himself up from his reclining position to encircle his friend. Nicky kissed Rod's head, burying his face in the short orange hair before closing up his pants again.

Raising up, Nicky pulled his lover into a comfortable embrace, lounging back against the pillows of Rod's bed. He had one arm wrapped firmly about the other man's shoulder as Rod twisted his torso to rest his head against Nicky's bare chest. Nicky placed his cheek on the top of Rod's head, landing occasional kisses there.

"I won't be able to look at you the same way, Rod, buddy." Nicky sighed lazily, letting his eyes drift closed.

Rod tilted his head up. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" came Rod's almost too casual question.

"Good thing."

"Not me." Rod added. "You've always been the stuff my fantasies were made of. I've always been in love with you."

"Fantasies, eh?" Nicky grinned. "So did I live up to your expectations?"

"Surpassed them." Rod buried his face in the fluffy black hair on Nicky's chest. "You were amazing."

"Oh no." Nicky joked. "It's only down hill from here then. What could I possibly do to top that?"

Rod giggled at the remark "I'll let you know in a few weeks when this cast comes off."

~The End~


End file.
